User talk:NinjaSheik
Blog Comment Of course you can! You don't need to know someone's appearance, or interect personally, in order to become friends with someone. I would spice up my talk but... I'm not entirely sure how to set up a template. --Black Summers 22:25, October 20, 2009 (UTC) That is merely the ignorance of the heart; just because you don't know what someone looks like doesn't mean you cannot befriend them. --Black Summers 22:47, October 20, 2009 (UTC) She who shall not be mentioned Guess what ? She added me on YT. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 01:12, October 22, 2009 (UTC) WHAAAT~!?! You still trust her after what she did!?!--'NinjaSheik' 01:18, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Not sure. I guess my forgiving nature just gets in the way, but one thing's for sure : she's out of Wikia, so that means no more trouble. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 01:22, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I'm still mad at her, you know? I can't believe what she did. She lied to us, betrayed us, vandalized our pages, inculding my page. She's completely insane. How dare she...? The thing is, I can't understand why she did it.--'NinjaSheik' 01:27, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Neither can I. When she gets into fits of anger, she goes wham ! She vandalised my page, but I guess with all the incidents that have happened before that, I suppose I've learned to forgive and forget. It's a hard, bitter lesson, really. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 01:30, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I'll never forgive her. Never.--'NinjaSheik' 01:34, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :I understand. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 01:44, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry.--'NinjaSheik' 01:46, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :You don't have to be. After all, you and I both saw how she acted. It's how we both relent, at the end of the day. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 01:56, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I still can't believe I trusted her! I was so stupid!--'NinjaSheik' 01:59, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Like people always say, there's a fine line between trust and gullibility. Hint hint. ^_- TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:06, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I'm still mad at her and myself. I can't believe I was fooled so easily. Sir GS even told me.--'NinjaSheik' 02:09, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :I know. Isn't it sad, how bonds like these can be severed ? She asked for them to be severed, that's pretty obvious. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:11, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Why did she hate us so much...?--'NinjaSheik' 02:12, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Warped thoughts. I could easily say that. Everyone's actually capable of showing some love and respect. But when she was all warped and thought that all the world hated her, she made the world hate her. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:16, October 22, 2009 (UTC) She's insane, all right.--'NinjaSheik' 02:18, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well said. Meanwhile, think you can lend us a hand on the forums ? We've got Forum:Wanted Pages and DTN and I were thinking of clearing them out. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:28, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Oh, that. But, how can I help? I'm not really good at those kind of things.--'NinjaSheik' 02:31, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well, you might give us a few verdicts - some are related to Days, some are related to KHII. Some need redirecting, whilst others need new articles. But there are some links where Kryten deleted the redirect links. So there's where everyone comes in : should they be there ? If not, then we can all join together and remove the links from Special:Wantedpages, one by one. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:51, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Hmm...I'm not sure. I gotta go to bed soon.--'NinjaSheik' 02:53, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Okay. Catcha soon then. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:55, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Bye.--'NinjaSheik' 02:57, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Good enough? Hey, I saw that the Land of Departure had a tag that said "In need of a better picture" because it was just a screenshot from the world. I found a pic that is the world's banner, like for all of the other world pages. My only concern, is it too small of a picture? I'll put up a bigger one later, but for now that's the best I can do without making it horrible quality. So, is that okay for now? kevin 01:45, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I think so. Sure, why not? Give it your best shot.--'NinjaSheik' 01:47, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Mail Why would you even be getting mail? Does wikia automatically send us e-mail or something?Glorious CHAOS! 16:18, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Yes. Let's say Sora updated, I would get an e-mail on my Yahoo account saying that it was updated. But I don't get anything.--'NinjaSheik' 16:19, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Oops... Sorry about the quotes. I didn't know... I won't let it happen again. ;)-TheJake 01:32, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Okay.--'NinjaSheik' 01:34, October 26, 2009 (UTC) What's Up? Happy Halloween! *BWAHAHA!*